


Sunset (The Tequila Sunrise Remix)

by Dancingsalome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: Rose grows up hating Draco Malfoy. Then she meets him.





	Sunset (The Tequila Sunrise Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tequila Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733033) by [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/pseuds/chantefable). 



> Dear recipicent, I hope you will enjoy this humble remix.

Rose grows up hating Draco Malfoy.

He is the villain of so many stories Father tells about Hogwarts and the terrible years before Voldemort was vanquished. Mother doesn’t say much about him, but when Father tells the story of how Draco called her a Mudblood, Rose can see how her face stiffens, and the corner of her lips tightens in the memory of old misery. So Rose hates Draco Malfoy for everything he once did, and for everything he represents. She never gets over that Albus becomes Scorpius friend, and that her most beloved cousin gets sorted into Slytherin. Somehow it’s Scorpius’ fault, and, by default his father’s. But time passes, and all grown-up she thinks little of Draco Malfoy; he is of no importance to her in her daily life, though sometimes he flickers through her mind, bringing a faint feeling of disgust with him.

Then she meets him.

Rose breaks up with her boyfriend and goes alone to Tenerife on her vacation. She longs for heat and lack of rain, mist, heartbreak and misery. The sun on Tenerife is glorious, she quickly meets new friends, she swims in the sea, and laughs and dances. Childhood boogeymen are far from her mind, but then she hears someone mention Draco Malfoy in the hotel lobby. He is here, in the flesh, and her curiosity is piqued. She simply has to see this myth-laden villain who has lurked at the edges of her life since before she was born.

He isn’t at all as she has envisioned him. In Rose’s imagination he has always been a blond monster, larger than life, with a permanent sneer on his face. Someone who looks at the world with badly concealed contempt, and all too much pride. Someone whose mask of respectability may fall and reveal the evil inside at any moment. But Draco is a slender middle-aged man who is so fair the sun, which gives her skin a pleasing golden glow, only renders his an angry red. His blond hair is sparse and greying, and there are lines on his face. Rose has only seen lines like that on people permanently in pain. He is still handsome, but looks older than her parents, despite being the same age, and he looks desperately unhappy.

Rose makes sure they are introduced. Draco shakes her hand; his grip is firm and dry, and he doesn’t know who she is. She is sure he could not conceal that knowledge if he possessed it. For a while she can’t help toying with the idea of seducing him; to make him want her, only so she can laugh in his face and reject him. Only so she can rub his face with the fact he has desired the daughter of the woman he once called Mudblood. It would be some kind of justice, wouldn’t it? So for that purpose she starts spending time with him.

And again all her expectations are turned upside down. Rose assumes Draco is an arrogant bully, what she find is a is soft-spoken and humble man. He is well-read and knowledgeable, but he never brags or try to impress her with what he knows. Against Rose’s will she finds Draco fascinating. He is easy to listen to, and, to her complete surprise, easy to talk with. He mixes her a drink most evenings, and they talk about everything and nothing. Night after night she finds she wants to linger longer, to stay with him and talk the whole night through. Then she is, uncharacteristically for her, afraid she will bore him with her youth and all the things she doesn’t know, and make her excuses.

The revenge fantasy disappears, but her attraction for Draco only grows. She wants to do more than just talk. And Rose knows he wants her too. It’s easy to see, she has seen it in men before, and half expects it. It ought to be easy to do something about it, but once again Rose’s reactions surprises her. She wants more than sex. She wants Draco to like her, to enjoy her company, and to want more of her than just a naked body in a bed.

Despite the heat Draco is always formally dressed. Rose never sees him in short sleeves, and never on the beach. She understands why the day she finds him hidden away in a corner in the hotel. He is reading, deeply absorbed in his book. It’s noon, everyone else is asleep or on the beach, and for once his shirtsleeves are rolled up to his elbows. And there on his arm is the Dark Mark. It’s a shock. Rose has seen it on pictures, of course, but never on a living human being. Why hasn't he removed it?

For a moment she think he must still, somehow, be proud over it. That he is what she always thought he would be, arrogant and evil, only in a brilliant disguise. It surprises her how much the idea hurts. Blinking away tears she retreats a little, so he won’t see her, but perhaps he hears something, anyway. Draco looks around with a frown and stands up. He glances down on his arm, and when Rose sees the look upon his face filled of revulsion and self-hate, she understands. He still bears the mark because it's a reminder of what he once was, but not because he is proud over it. For him it’s a mark of shame, and he still wears it as a penetrance.. And it’s in that moment Rose realises she doesn’t just want Draco; she loves him.

No one in her family will understand, except, perhaps, Uncle Harry. Father will be angry, and Mother disappointed. She’ll probably try to hide it, but Rose has always knows what Mother feels. Then there are her uncles and grandparents, and a whole slew of cousins. There will be a tremendous row, but it won’t matter. She wants Draco, body and soul, and she will have him.

For a while she waits for him to do the first move. It’s very frustrating to wait. Day after day passes, and he does nothing. Rose’s body feels like a volcano which isn’t allowed to erupt. She longs for him to caress her, but instead he seems to do his utmost to not even touch her by mistake. It takes her a long time to realise it is because he is afraid. Rose doesn’t really understand why, in her world relationship are uncomplicated, and if both parties wants it, then there is nothing to stop things to happen. But she senses Draco is scared, and it’s up to her if anything will ever happen.

One evening Rose catches him unaware, abruptly breaking off in the middle of a sentence to lean over to kiss him. Draco’s surprise is complete, the glass he holds shatters on the stone floor, and splashes liquor and razor-sharp fragments all over them. But neither of them care, or even notice, and after his first surprise he eagerly answers her kiss, and all their attention are completely focused on each other. And when they must break the kiss to breathe, Draco’s face is transformed with joy.

The sun sets, and the cliffs and sand cools down, but in their bed, the blazing heat remain undiminished.


End file.
